


Want

by JJHomes043



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, Rough Kissing, Scenting, Sharing a Bed, like donghyuck cries and over thinks things but it's not sad, like non verbal confessions?, the angst is so mild i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: Donghyuck is in the early stages of his heat and he just wants to cuddle with a certain alpha but somehow he ends up with said alpha's lips on his, but hey, he's not complaining.—or donghyuck and mark cuddle, kinda confess and kiss





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii, i know i say i write too much abo but oh well. my friend wanted to see this so yk. no smut because i didnt feel like it. anywho, enjoy this

Donghyuck’s heat was coming and everyone knew, so he didn't know why he was so nervous. Usually he'd find an alpha to steal clothes from and cuddle with but lately Mark had smelt more and more appealing and Donghyuck just wanted to be cuddled by him. 

But Mark was a fully straight, no homo, type of guy. And everyone knew that Donghyuck was a raging homosexual so Mark would probably refuse. 

(Although they'd been oddly close lately, the older no longer pushing him away. Donghyuck didn't have to initiate anything anymore, Mark would willingly sit beside him instead of Donghyuck looking for him and squeezing himself between people so he could be near Mark) 

But as Donghyuck thought it over, his stomach started aching and yay, here come the cramps. His hair was sticking to his forehead, sweat covering every inch of his body. God, he felt so gross. But he needed a cuddle and preferably an alpha. It was weird, the scent of an alpha calmed any omega while in heat. 

He threw his legs over the side of the bed, being hit by a wave of nausea and cramps. He huffed and quickly jogged towards the door before doubling over and clutching his stomach. No running, noted. So he compromised with an awkward waddle, all the way down the hall and towards Mark's room, which he usually shared with Johnny but the roommate arrangements had been mixed up lately, everyone staying where they wanted. 

Donghyuck was just passing by the kitchen when he noticed someone standing in the corner, the light from the open fridge only giving Donghyuck a view of their silhouette. Nose high, Donghyuck sniffed the air and immediately shuffled towards the figure. “Alpha,” Donghyuck mumbled, words slurred together. His omega mindset was setting in and he just wanted to be with the other boy.

Mark jumped away from the fridge, clutching at his chest with one had, the other settled on a bottle of water. His glasses were slanted and his hair was sticking up in every direction. Donghyuck noticed how much sweeter Mark smelled and took another step forward. 

Mark smiled at the omega. “Hi, Hyuck. You gave me a fright. What's up?” Mark asked as he shut the fridge door behind him. It sent them into darkness and Donghyuck whined, he didn't like the dark much. 

“I…” he didn't know how to say it. What was he meant to say? Hi, I just want to cuddle with you because my heat is coming and you smell extra nice and that may have to do with the fact that I have a big fat crush on you but you're way too dumb to notice. Or maybe he should leave the last part out. “I want cuddles.”

Oof — yes, in the roblox way. His mind was clouded with the upcoming heat and that's all it could supply —, he cringed at the bluntness. Now he fully expected Mark to say no. 

“Oh, okay.” Mark paused. “With me?”

Donghyuck sighed. “Yes, with you. Look, save me the embarrassment and just say yes or no.” Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say–

“Uh, sure, I guess. You look like you need some cuddles,” Mark joked. He stepped forward and Donghyuck reached for his hand, hastily holding on before the alpha could pull away. “Come on.” Mark didn't even attempt to detangle their hands and Donghyuck had to pinch himself. Was he dreaming? 

Mark lead him in the direction of his room, elbowing the door open and kicking it shut behind them. It was pitch black in the room, Donghyuck’s eyes strained to even make out his feet, and silent apart from the humidifier humming softly in the corner. Mark pulled back the blanket after finally making it to the bed and through the clear path he'd create through the middle of the mess that was his bedroom. He laid down first, shuffling over and patting the spot beside him. 

Dream or not, Donghyuck would enjoy the moment. He laid himself down, back against Mark's chest and hands still together. He placed Mark's hand on his stomach, his own on top of it. 

Mark noticed, thumb and forefinger beginning to move in circles. “Tummy pains?” he whispered, breath brushing against Donghyuck’s ear. It was hot and sent goosebumps along the omega’s skin. 

Donghyuck nodded. Mark had been awake numerous times when Donghyuck came crawling into his room, crying into Johnny's neck about how bad his heats hurt his stomach and how he begged Johnny to massage it to relieve a little bit of the pain. “Really sore,” Donghyuck whimpered, unable to stop himself.

“Okay. I'm not very good with heats, you know that. But just let me know what you want and need, okay?” Mark asked, nuzzling his nose into Donghyuck’s neck. This was extremely strange. Mark was never affectionate. 

Mark was only 18, meaning he wouldn't experience proper ruts for another a year. Same with Donghyuck, however he would experience proper heats when he was 18, also in 1 year. Right now they only got ‘fluff ruts and heats’ as Donghyuck’s mother called them. This was where they experienced everything they'd usually experience apart from the sexual aspects.

“When's your rut due?” Donghyuck asked, suspicious of Mark's behaviour. Usually he'd become more touchy when he was near his ruts and lately they'd been lining up more and more with Donghyuck’s heat. (Taeyong claimed this was because they were soulmates and as much as Donghyuck loved the idea of that, they'd need to wait at least a year to find out.) 

“Not for another 2 weeks. Why?” the alpha's voice was muffled, sending vibrations down Donghyuck’s neck. He was so close to his scent gland that Donghyuck had to resist pushing back and getting Mark to scent him. 

“You're being too nice. Usually you hate all this stuff and say no homo every second,” Donghyuck informed the older. He pressed down on Mark's hand, reminding him to massage his stomach. 

When his hand started moving and pressing, Donghyuck immediately felt himself relax. He let out a long sigh, eyes fluttering closed. It felt good for three reasons; one, it was distracting and helped Donghyuck focus on something other than the pain, two, it helped relieve pain, and three, Mark was touching him and cuddling him. The omega in him was howling, begging for more. 

He'd accepted that he was little obsessed with Mark and definitely had a crush on him. He could deal with that. The bad part was that with every heat or bad day or good day Donghyuck wanted Mark near him. He wanted to come back to the dorms and wrap himself up in Mark's arms and tell him about his day and to feel loved and wanted. 

His heart clenched in his chest and he swallowed down the lump that was rising in his throat. It was fine. He'd accepted that couldn't happen. But the longing for it was there and the added hormones from his heat made him feel extra emotional. 

Mark lifted his free hand to run it through Donghyuck’s fluffy hair, fingertips lightly scratching and rubbing circles on his scalp. He touched his nose to the omega’s hair, breathing in the scent of his coconut shampoo. “It's not my rut. I just…” Mark sighed, causing Donghyuck to shiver. The older pushed his leg between Donghyuck’s and linked them, pulling him closer. “I just think I can be a little too tough on you. I realised that you were trying to stick with me and it freaked me out so I kinda tried to stop it but then I realised that I liked being near you and missed it and yeah.”

Donghyuck’s mind went blank. Oh. So he was obvious (not that he was trying not to be). “Oh. Did I make you uncomfortable?” Donghyuck asked, voice shaky from the wave of emotion. His eyes were burning with tears but he kept them tightly shut. 

Mark sat up, turning Donghyuck to face him. “Hyuckie, are you upset?” he asked, so quiet and filled with care. It made his heart ache. “Open your eyes, please,” Mark whispered, resuming the massages on his head and stomach. 

His brain was telling him to keep his eyes close, turn his face away and refuse while the omega part of his brain was screaming to listen to the alpha, do what he says. “No, I'm not upset,” Donghyuck argued, voice steady. He took in a shaky breath before letting his eyes open. 

Mark was peering down at him, he could only make a rough outline, but he was sure the boy was perched over him, watching his face. “What's wrong?” Mark reached out, squeezing and poking Donghyuck’s cheek. Donghyuck stayed silent and Mark got the idea that he didn't want to tell him. “Okay, I won't press but I'm always here to talk. You seem tense.”

Donghyuck smiled under Mark's finger and the older’s fingers slowly turned into a hand, cupping his cheek so gentle, as if Donghyuck was a flower made of glass and his cheeks were the petals, thin and frail. The atmosphere switched, turned from sweet and tense to… Donghyuck didn't even know, intimate and tense. 

His cheeks burned a bright red and he was suddenly thankful he couldn't see Mark. “Mark- alpha,” Donghyuck whispered, eyes going hooded and Mark leaned down, breath fanning out across Donghyuck’s nose, spreading down to his lips and all the way up to his eyelashes. He lifted a shaky hand, placing it on Mark's face in the same position, fingers curling over the high cheekbone and pressing down into soft skin. 

Mark leaned down further, until their mouths were centimetres away. At the almost nonexistent distance Donghyuck could map out Mark's face through the dark. He watched his eyes fall shut before opening after a moment. “Can I?” Mark asked, warming Donghyuck’s lips with his breath. 

Can he what? Punch Donghyuck in the face? No. Kiss him? Fuck yeah. Mark needed to be a little more specific but Donghyuck found himself nodding, eyes shutting. 

Time seemed to pause while Donghyuck waited. The noise of the humidifier suddenly disappeared and was replaced with the pounding of Donghyuck’s heart. Anxiety was rising in his chest and he was about to pull away and sit up when Mark's lips landed on his own. 

His thoughts ceased and all he could focus on was Mark, Mark, Mark. Mark's lips, the way they moved in gentle motions, slightly chapped but plump. Mark's hands, one still massaging his stomach while the other cupped his face, thumb dusting against his cheekbone. Mark's body, pressed against his own, making him feel safe and protected. 

His body sank into the mattress, rolling over onto his back. Mark pulled away, breathing heavy. It was silent. 

Then Mark was pushing himself against Donghyuck, lips moving with a new hunger as if determined to bruise the younger’s own. Donghyuck didn't mind. He slid his hands down to Mark's hips, pulling him on top of him and hooking a leg around his waist. 

Neither were sure when they became desperate but neither cared. They were in the moment, taking what they could. 

Mark's hands moved up and down Donghyuck’s sides, making him shiver and flinch slightly from the tickle. It was Mark who pulled away again, forehead resting on the omega’s. The air smelled heavily of want and desire and Donghyuck’s upcoming heat. “Hyuck, we gotta stop,” Mark panted, placing kisses on his cheeks as an apology. 

Donghyuck didn't want to stop. He wanted more. He felt better with Mark and it distracted him from the aches and pains from his heat. “Why?” he whined, using both hands to Mark's face back down to its earlier position. “It felt good.”

“I know,” Mark whispered before pressing him lips to the younger’s again. “But not now. We need to sleep, especially you for your heat.”

But what if Mark woke up and decided that Donghyuck wasn't a good enough choice for a mate or friend and regretted everything. “Will you do one thing?” Donghyuck asked, lips brushing Mark's. 

“What?” Mark asked with a smile. 

“Can you scent me?” Donghyuck whispered, slightly embarrassed by the request. “Please, it helps the heat.”

“Of course,” Mark sighed. “I thought it was gonna be something crazy.”

Donghyuck rolled his head to the side, bearing his neck for Mark and submitting. He'd only ever submitted twice in his lifetime. Once to Johnny when his heat was too much and he needed an alpha to scent him and cuddle with him before he started crying. And the second time was to Mark after making up (after a long fight), where the alpha had insisted he didn't need to submit. 

A growl ripped its way from Mark's throat and Donghyuck whimpered loudly. Mark started slow, first with his nose, nudging and licking at the scent gland. Donghyuck’s mind was still blank. He'd lost all thoughts, all senses apart from touch. The first touch sent sparks down his neck, all the way down to his toes. The first lick sent his body arching into Mark, wanting- no, needing to be closer to the alpha. 

Mark took his time, making sure to avoid biting down — it wouldn't end well if Donghyuck woke up the next day with a mate mark. Johnny had told Donghyuck multiple times that he was sure that he and Mark were soulmates, due to the need to be close to each other but Donghyuck refused to even think about it until they officially found out. 

The smell of maple syrup — he knows, cheesy, Mark being from Canada and all — enveloped him and that was all he could smell. It sent a warm, fuzzy feeling through his chest and he sighed loudly, enjoying the kisses Mark was leading away from his neck and up the side of his face. 

The alpha’s lips met Donghyuck’s and captured them in a slow kiss. “Let's sleep, yeah?” Mark suggested, hooking an arm around Donghyuck’s waist and rolling them onto their sides. Donghyuck squeezed himself against Mark, body molding to fit. 

“I-” Donghyuck didn't know what to say. The warm feeling was mixing with a cold feeling, sadness at the idea of Mark ignoring everything and pretending it never happened. “Will you forget this tomorrow? Will I wake up and you're gone because you regret it?”

Mark tighten his grip around him. “No. We'll talk about it tomorrow. I don't regret it. You're so precious Hyuckie. Get some sleep first.”

Donghyuck nodded, for now he'd enjoy the happiness in his chest and the smell of Mark being so close and affectionate. “Love you,” Donghyuck mumbled, sleep already taking over. He never realised how tired he was. 

Mind thick with thoughts of Mark and sleep, he heard a muffled reply, whispered into his hair, “love you too, Hyuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, there we go. if you have any questions or criticism or anything like that please comment or leave them on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043) and yk, leave some kudos and stuff because it makes my day. anyway, thank you for reading


End file.
